


something old, something new

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: KuroShou Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: “Please,” Kuroo says for what seems like the thousandth time. “You can ask me for anything in return and I promise I’ll do it with no complaints.”“How many times do I need to say no before you realise that I’m not saying, convince me .”“It’s two days. We just have to show up together at my aunt's wedding and get my dad to shut up about me getting a boyfriend."
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroShou Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810546
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91
Collections: KuroShou Week 2020





	something old, something new

**Author's Note:**

> Daishou’s Suit & Kuroo’s Suit.
> 
> Day Two - Any Trope. We all love fake dating.

“Please,” Kuroo says for what seems like the thousandth time. “You can ask me for _anything_ in return and I promise I’ll do it with no complaints.”  
  
“How many times do I need to say no before you realise that I’m not saying, _convince me_?”  
  
“It’s two days. We just have to show up together at my aunt's wedding and get my dad to shut up about me getting a boyfriend." Kuroo feels like he could get on his knees and beg, though he's certain Daishou would say no anyway. It's in his nature. “I swear, all this talk of the wedding has only made him worse.” He huffs softly, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
“You’re so annoying. Why ask me? You’re not stupid, you knew I wouldn’t agree.”  
  
“Because I know that even if you disagree, you wouldn’t laugh in my face about it.” Kuroo sighs, he flops down onto the couch and stares up at the ceiling. “I am _really_ not going to enjoy this weekend.”  
  
Daishou huffs from where he stands in the kitchen, putting the last of the pots away. “Fine. But only because I need you to stop talking about this, I’m going to end up getting a headache because of you.”  
  
“Thank you! It really means a lot to me.”  
  
“Yeah, whatever.” Daishou dries up any remnant spots of water on the countertop then leaves the room, heading upstairs so he can go study in silence.  
  


* * *

  
It’s been a while since Daishou wore a suit, and if he was honest, Kuroo looked good in his too. He looks happy, he fits perfectly into place amongst his family that are laughing and smiling, congratulating the happy couple.  
  
They haven't yet been questioned by Kuroo’s dad, which Daishou is grateful for, he isn’t sure how to defend himself if their relationship got questioned. So he keeps to himself, and just as he’s filling a plate with food, Kuroo gently touches his arm. “My cousin keeps looking at us. I think she’s suspicious.”  
  
“Probably because no sane person would date you.”  
  
“Don’t say that.” Kuroo pouts. “You’re plenty sane and you’re still dating me.”  
  
Daishou rolls his eyes, he grabs one of the cheese rolls and shoves it into Kuroo’s mouth. “You wish.” He whispers back then moves along to grab a drink.  
  
It’s a pretty boring event as a whole. Kuroo’s dad doesn’t say anything, he just mostly seems happy for Kuroo and, for some reason, that pains Daishou, because it isn’t real and after the weekend, it’s going to be over.  
  
They’re finally getting ready to leave and Daishou finds Kuroo, who is talking to Azuki (he thinks that’s her name), she looks annoyed. With a sigh, he walks over, putting his arm around Kuroo’s waist, Kuroo looks surprised at first, then softens when he sees Daishou. “Hey, Tetsu. Are you ready to go?”  
  
“You can stop,” Azuki huffs, rolling her eyes. “I heard you two talking earlier. He wishes you two were dating. What does that mean?”  
  
“I’m just pulling his leg. We always mess around like this.”  
  
“Stop pretending! This isn’t fair on Hideki. Tetsurou, you should know better than this, your dad will be really upset if he finds out.”  
  
That ticks off Daishou more than anything, because he can see and feel the way that Kuroo deflates. “There’s nothing for him to find out, because we’re not hiding anything. I like Tetsu, even if I still enjoy messing with him.” He moves his hand to Kuroo’s head and pulls him close, gently pressing their lips together. Azuki huffs and Daishou can hear her stomp off, once he’s sure she’s gone, and with an additional look around, he sighs and lets go of Kuroo. “Sorry. I didn’t know what else to do. I don’t expect anything in return, so don’t make things weird.”  
  
“Are you crazy?” Kuroo blinks, three times, Daishou counts. He’s ready to get yelled at, for Kuroo to tell him he’s stupid for what he did. Kuroo gently smooths his hand over Daishou’s cheek and pulls him into a soft kiss. “I’ve been waiting four years for this.”  
  
Now Daishou is the one stunned, he brings a hand up and touches his lips softly. “What? Since high school..? I’m confused.”  
  
“I realised in our third year, that I like you. But I think I had a crush on you since the moment we met. I admired the way you play, and I don’t know. It was easier to pretend I didn’t like you and insult you. Then we became fucking roommates, and I’ve had to put up with your annoying ass for the last three years.”  
  
Daishou gasps and hits Kuroo’s arm. “Idiot.” He rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Kuroo’s neck. “I guess this weekend wasn’t that bad of an idea. Since we managed to _actually_ get together. I guess we should thank your cousin for that.”  
  
“She will never find out about this,” Kuroo slides his arms around Daishou’s waist and pulls him close. “It’s our secret. You know how there’s that tradition with western weddings, something old, something new. That’s really us. Because we’ve known each other since we were eight, but now we get something new. We get to be boyfriends.”  
  
“You’re such a sap. If we ever get married, I’m writing your vows for you, otherwise who knows what you’ll slip in there.”  
  
“I can go off-script. It’s my talent.”  
  
“Tetsu?” Kuroo hums, eyeing Daishou carefully. “Shut up.” Then Daishou presses their lips together again, sliding a hand up to the back of Kuroo’s head to hold him there.


End file.
